Christmas together
by MeliviaBlank
Summary: Mathew and Ludwig spend their first Christmas together with Ludwig's family. This is my first fic so no hate... All technical problems have been fixed!
1. Chapter 1

Mathew rolled up his sleeves before washing his hands in the warm water. Ludwig's plane would be landing in a few hours and he hadn't even started his Christmas baking. He was just about to start mixing the dough for sugar cookies when he heard his front door open.  
"You home, bro?" Al called from the door.  
"In the kitchen." Mathew called to his twin.  
"Baking?" Al smiled leaning over the counter.  
"Yeah, I want to finish my sugar cookies before Ludwig gets here-"  
"Why is he coming?"  
"Business, I figured I should have something to offer him though. What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to make sure you got an invitation to my Christmas party."  
"I did, but if that's all then you could have called or even texted me."  
"I could have, but I also wanted to give you an early gift."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Help with your Christmas baking." Al said rolling up his own sleeves and washing his hands.  
"So what you mean is you want me to give you an early gift, my cookies."  
Al hummed and glanced at the recipe. "If you say so, now where do we begin?"

Baking with Alfred was always an adventure, after Mathew cleaned up the flour off the floor they sat at the table together drinking hot chocolate waiting for the cookies to finish in the oven.  
"Are they ready yet?"  
"They've only been in there for five minutes." Mathew laughed.  
"What time is Ludwig landing?" Alfred asked, trying to stop thinking about the cookies in the oven.  
"Two-"  
"Why did you say he was coming again?" Al asked, sipping his hot chocolate.  
"Just some business-"  
"In December?"  
"The world doesn't stop for the holidays." Mathew shrugged.  
"What business is it?"  
"None of yours." Mathew responded shortly. The oven beeped and Mathew grabbed his oven mitts.  
"They smell good." Al remarked.  
Mathew pulled the cookies from the oven and let them sit for a while before grabbing one for him and his brother so they could each have one to try.  
Both twin's faces twisted up as they tasted the cookies.  
"Is the recipe you usually use?" Al asked.  
"Yeah, I've never had a problem before."  
Mathew scrunched up his face and went back into the kitchen to examine the bag of sugar. It was still unopened.  
"You forgot to put the sugar in the sugar cookies." Mathew laughed.  
"I thought you did it."  
"I was cleaning up the vanilla you spilled on the counter." Mathew was still laughing. He tossed the cookies into the green bin and shrugged.  
"I'll make more and bring you some on the weekend." Mathew offered. "I need to go pick up Ludwig from the airport." Mathew sighed.  
"Alright, I'll see you this weekend." Al smiled.  
Mathew followed his twin from the house, heading to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Mathew felt his face light up when he saw Ludwig among the crowds of travellers. He waved to him to get his attention. A small smile graced Ludwig's lips when he caught sight of Mathew.  
"I'm glad you could make it."  
"Thanks for inviting me." Ludwig nodded.  
Mathew wrapped his arm around Ludwig's, so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd.  
They put Ludwig's bag in the trunk of the car and got into the passenger seat.  
"Long flight?" Mathew asked warmly.  
"It felt like it would never end. But, before us the flight here felt longer and the flight home felt so short, and now it's almost the same." Ludwig shrugged. Mathew laughed starting the car. "Although, I feel more excited coming here then I do flying home."

Ludwig could smell freshly baked cookies as soon as Mathew opened the front door.  
"You've been baking?" Ludwig asked removing his snowy shoes.  
"A little bit, but they didn't turn out."  
"Burned?"  
"Al came over and we forgot the sugar in the sugar cookies." Mathew shrugged, taking Ludwig's bag upstairs for him. He put the bag in the spare room Gilbert had claimed as his.  
"Did you have plans for this afternoon?" Ludwig asked wrapping his arm around Mathew's stomach.  
"I still need a Christmas tree, would you care to join me?"  
"Sounds perfect." Ludwig nodded.

The two of them got dressed in their winter clothes, Ludwig shoving his hands deeply into his pockets.  
"You didn't bring gloves?"  
"I forgot, it's nothing to worry about, though." Ludwig shrugged.  
"Nonsense, you can borrow a pair of mitts from me." Canada lifted the top of the bench in the foyer revealing a collection of hats, mitts, and scarves. He tossed Ludwig a pair of mitts with 'Canada' written across them.  
"Claiming me as yours?" Ludwig teased pulling on the mitts.  
"Yes, plus they're the warmest pair you won't lecture me about."  
Ludwig raised an eyebrow but he had an idea of what Mathew meant.

The two of them went out the backdoor, examining the trees surrounding Mathew's house before going deeper into the woods. The two men held hands as they walked through the quiet woods, a light dusting of snow covered the path so they left footprints as they went.  
Ludwig stopped suddenly, looking a few yards off the path.  
"That's it there." Ludwig pointed at a tree not far off.  
"I believe you're right." Mathew nodded.  
The two of them cut the tree down and brought it back to the house, standing it up in Mathew's living room.  
"The decorations are in the basement." Mathew led the way downstairs, Ludwig following behind him and helping him carry the boxes of decorations upstairs.  
"Do you get ornaments everywhere you go?" Ludwig asked looking at the different city names on each one.  
"Of course, I'm allowed something a little tacky." Mathew joked. He was clearing the top of the fireplace so he could put the garland and hang his and Kuma's stockings.

When the decorating was nearly done Ludwig noticed the nearly empty mantle place.  
"You're not putting anything else on?"  
"There's something special I put there." Mathew took Ludwig's hand and led the way upstairs to his office.  
Ludwig swore that every time he entered Mathew's office there were more books overfilling the bookcases. On one of the bookcases, next to the door was what Mathew wanted to show him. Ludwig was sure he'd never noticed the small collection of snow globes before but each was different and beautiful.  
"Will you help me bring them down stairs?" Mathew asked, shy smiling lighting up his face.  
Ludwig helped Mathew bring them downstairs and Mathew arranged them on the mantle. The one in the center was slightly further forward than the others and when Ludwig tried to fix it Mathew put it back.


	3. Chapter 3

With Mathew's house all decorated it was finally starting to feel like Christmas. He and Ludwig were curled up on the couch watching Christmas specials, his eyes constantly drifting back to the snow globes on the mantle.  
"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Ludwig asked when a commercial started.  
"Hm, we'll see when tomorrow comes." Mathew shrugged, snuggling closer to him.  
Ludwig wound up sleeping in Mathew's bed, holding him close for most of the night.

In the morning they both made breakfast.  
"Still don't know what you want to do today?" Ludwig asked, catching Mathew staring out the window.  
"It snowed last night."  
"Did it?"  
"It's packing snow, I can tell from here."  
"What does that mean?" Ludwig asked taking a sip of his coffee.  
Mathew turned back to him grinning. "It means I know what I want to do today."  
Mathew waited for Ludwig to finish his coffee before dragging him to the foyer to put on his winter clothes.

Ludwig followed Mathew out back and they stood for a long moment in the snow, enjoying the peace of it all.  
"Let's build a snowman!" Mathew suddenly plopped down in the snow and began to make a snowball. Ludwig chuckled, joining him in the snow.  
When the snowman was finished they gave him one of Mathew's hats and scarves before going back inside to warm up.  
"I can't feel my hands." Ludwig said cupping his hands together over his mouth and blowing into them.  
Mathew smiled and brought out his pot for hot chocolate. When it was started he went back to Ludwig taking his hands in his own. Mathew placed light kisses on Ludwig's hands and even if it didn't warm his hands much he could feel the heat rising in his face.  
"Sh-shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the stove?" Ludwig finally managed to ask.  
After they finished hot chocolate the two men found themselves back on the couch.  
"We should get out and do something tomorrow." Ludwig mumbled.  
"We were outside today, besides I need to do my baking tomorrow."  
"Are you making Nanaimo bars?"  
"Would you like me to make them?"  
"Maybe."  
"Okay, so Nanaimo bars for you and sugar cookies for Al." Mathew nodded.  
"And what about you? What do you want?"  
"Me? I already got what I wanted."  
"And what was that?"  
"You." Mathew said warmly, he pressed a chaste kiss to Ludwig's cheek and snuggled closer to him.  
"Now how am I supposed to wrap that?" Ludwig teased.  
"I don't know, but I look forward to unwrapping it."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter's really short. It was supposed to be longer and just wasn't.

The next day the two men worked in the kitchen. Ludwig followed Mathew's sugar cookie recipe, since it was Alfred's favourite. Also because Mathew wasn't ready to share his secret Nanaimo recipe with his boyfriend yet. Mathew was working on the Nanaimo bars, since they had become Ludwig's favourite.  
"What else should we make?" Mathew sighed, not nearly satisfied.  
"What do you want to make?" Mat shrugged, picking up his cookbook and opening it to a random page.  
"Ah, now there is a Christmas treat I haven't made in a while." Mathew smiled.  
"What is it?"  
"Pets du Soeurs." Mathew said showing him the picture. While the cake like desserts were in the oven they made the dough for peanut butter cookies as well as chocolate chip.  
"Okay, I think this will be enough for today." Mathew finally sighed, wiping some flour off his face.  
"Good, because I think you're almost out of flour and eggs." Ludwig said examining the nearly empty carton of eggs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig cast a sideways glance at Mathew as they arrived at Alfred's party. He was worried it would be suspicious, the two of them arriving together, but nobody seemed to notice them getting out of Mathew's car.  
"Glad you could make it." Al greeted them both warmly.  
"I told you I would. I brought you some more cookies." Mathew held up a tin container filled with holiday cookies.  
"With sugar in them this time?" Al teased.  
"Of course, I know how to follow a recipe." Mathew responded taking off his scarf and coat, hanging them in Al's closet.  
"Could have fooled me, I mean who forgets to put sugar in sugar cookies?" Al asked taking the tin of cookies into the living room where everyone was gathered. Everyone stared at Mathew as he entered the room and he felt his face flush. In private he would have no problem retorting to his brother but with so many eyes on him he froze.  
After an awkward pause Al dropped the tin of cookies on the table and took one out, biting into it.  
"Much better than the last batch." He admitted.  
Shortly after that the room began bustling again, everyone chatting animatedly.  
Ludwig was whisked away by Feliciano leaving Mathew alone.  
Mathew smiled, watching everyone else have a good time while he sipped a glass of eggnog and ate sweets that everyone had brought to the party.  
"You look lonely all by yourself." Francis remarked appearing next to him suddenly.  
"Not at all." Mathew assured him shaking his head. "How can anyone be lonely surrounded by their friends and family?"  
Francis hummed, swirling the red wine in his glass. "You aren't drinking?"  
"I'm driving." Mathew nodded.  
"You aren't staying the night?"  
"I have a home just across the border so it isn't far." Mathew assured him.

Shortly after midnight Feli drifted off to his room and several nations who were more than a little tipsy went upstairs together.  
"We should slip out now, while we can." Mathew told Ludwig in a hushed voice.  
Ludwig nodded and the two of them went back to the foyer to retrieve their things.

Ludwig was going to open the door to the car but Mathew continued to walk right past it.  
"Where are you going?" Ludwig called after him.  
"Just a quick walk before we go, the city is so pretty this time of year at night." Mathew held out his hand and Ludwig sighed, slipping his own into his lover's.  
The two of them strolled down the main street stopping outside a small book store.  
"We'll have to come back during the day sometime so I can show you what it's like inside." Mathew smiled dreamily.  
"It looks lovely from the window." Ludwig nodded peering inside.  
Mathew held out his free hand, palm upwards, as he noticed something white falling from the sky.  
"It's snowing." Mathew smiled.  
"We should go back." Ludwig tugged on Mathew's hand. "We don't want to get caught in a storm."  
"Just a moment." Mathew pulled Ludwig back to his side. He pointed at the doorway above them. Ludwig followed his finger and then he saw it. Mistletoe.  
"Merry Christmas." Mathew leaned forward and pecked Ludwig on the lips.  
"Will you spend Christmas with me?" Ludwig asked suddenly.  
"I would love to." Mathew nodded, Ludwig pulled him in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Mathew and Ludwig flew to Germany together, Mat refusing to let his new boss pin him down.  
"Are you allowed to tell your boss 'no'?" Ludwig joked.  
"His father would be very disappointed in me if I didn't." Mathew laughed.

The fire and the tree were both lit. Ludwig lay on his back on the couch, one hand behind his head the other across Mathew's chest. Mathew was half asleep watching the Christmas movie.  
"Is your family going to be upset you aren't there this year?" Ludwig asked suddenly, his gift for Mathew under the tree catching his eye.  
"They won't realize until the new year."  
"How could they not notice you missing on Christmas?"  
"If they do then Arthur will assume I'm with Francis, Francis will assume I'm with Al, and Al will think I'm with Arthur." Mathew shrugged. "Which means we get a few days of peace." Mathew snuggled closer to the German sighing.  
"Just in case anyone calls looking for you, I want to give you your gift now."  
"You mean this isn't my present?" Mathew asked looking up at him.  
Ludwig chuckled and sat up. He retrieved Mathew's gift from under the tree, forcing Mathew to sit up right. Ludwig sat back down next to him and handed him the small box. Mathew's face lit up as he tugged on the bow, carefully removing the ribbon and then the paper, childish grin never leaving his face.  
He carefully opened the gift box revealing an iron cross nearly identical to Ludwig's.  
"Oh." A small gasp escaped Mathew's lips at the sight.  
"Is that a good 'oh'?" Ludwig asked nervously.  
"Ludwig, I love it." Mathew put on the iron cross, not taking his eyes off of it.  
"I thought you might, I had it custom made for you." Ludwig admit. Mathew gave him a quick peck on the cheek before standing from the couch.  
"I guess I should give you my gift now, then?"  
"I guess." Ludwig nodded, trying not to let the other know how eager he was for his present.  
Mathew stood up and retrieved Ludwig's gift for him. He handed the box to Ludwig. It was a little bigger than Ludwig's gift and a little heavier too.  
Ludwig opened the gift, a pair of mitts, just like the ones he borrowed from his boyfriend while he was staying with him.  
"Now you can stop stealing mine." Mathew laughed.  
"I love them." Ludwig glanced up at his boyfriend, sliding the mitts on.  
"You're lying to me." Mathew teased. "You're disappointed."  
"No-" Ludwig defended quickly.  
"So you don't want this then?" Mathew asked holding up another box.  
Ludwig's eyes widened, looking from the box in the Canadian's hand back to violet eyes filled with amusement. Mathew handed him the box carefully. It was heavier than Ludwig expected from the size.  
Ludwig opened it, completely unsure of what it could be.  
Ludwig felt his jaw drop when he saw the snow globe. Mathew had a collection of a dozen or more at home but this was nothing like any of them. This one was different from the ones currently sitting on his mantle at home.  
"Does that mean you like it?" Mathew teased.  
"It's wonderful." Ludwig slowly took it out of the box, shaking it carefully and watching as the glittering fake snow fell around the figure skater in the middle.  
"Good, it took me forever to make." Mathew's smile broadened, and his face started to ache a little.  
Ludwig placed the snow globe on the coffee table and suddenly pulled Mathew towards him, kissing him firmly on the lips.  
"Merry Christmas."


	7. Chapter 7

Please note: Anything in Italics is German, I just didn't bother to translate  
Also note: I did not give The provinces human names... Sorry  
Also also note: Australia and New Zealand don't have human names either.  
Sorry guys, I had a migraine while writing this and it made me a bit lazy

The two slept in Ludwig's room that night, Ludwig holding Mathew securely to his side. In the morning Ludwig showered first, going downstairs to start cooking Christmas dinner.  
Mathew got out of bed almost an hour later, showering and getting back into his pajamas before going downstairs.  
"You're making dinner?"  
"Yeah, if I don't start now it won't be ready when everyone gets here-"  
"Everyone? You didn't tell me you were hosting Christmas." Mathew folded his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.  
"Didn't I?"  
"You know damn well you didn't." Mathew sighed, rolling up his sleeves. "Where do you want me to start?"  
Ludwig smiled, kissing Mathew on the temple. "Would you make dessert?"  
"Depends on what we're having."  
"Whatever you want to make, since I forgot to tell you my family was coming."  
"Right, well if everyone is as fond of desserts as you and Gilbert-"  
"They'll never admit it but they will are."  
"Then leave dessert to me." Mathew nodded.  
Mathew made several desserts while Ludwig worked on dinner.  
"Who's all coming anyway?" Mat asked, rolling out the dough for pets du seours.  
"Gilbert, Roderick, Vash, and Lily."  
"And the odds of me getting shot on sight?" Mathew teased.  
"With your reflexes? You'll be fine."  
"Well that's reassuring, do you have any icing?"  
"I don't think so, but check that cupboard." Ludwig gestured to one of the cupboards behind him.  
"Well that's helpful." Mathew muttered, beginning to open various cupboards looking for the icing. "I don't see any."  
"There's a little grocery store that's open today, they'll have it."  
"Alright then, I'm off to the store."  
"Give me a minute and I'll go with you." Ludwig offered.  
"Nonsense, the guests will be here soon and you need to be here. I can manage to get to and from the store and I'll have my phone if I need you." Mathew assured him, washing his hands.  
"But-"  
"I still speak some German and this is Berlin, I'll be fine."  
After pulling on his boots and tan coat Mathew made sure he had his mitts and wallet before going out into the snow.

He had no trouble finding the small corner store a few blocks from Ludwig's home.  
It took him a few minutes to find the icing, as he struggled to read the labels. He'd learned German during the First World War, he'd been quite proficient in the language by the second one, but it had been a long time since he'd needed to use it.  
" _Did you find everything?_ " The shopkeeper asked him when he was getting ready to pay.  
" _Ja_." Mathew nodded.  
It took him a moment to get the right amount of money from his wallet, even after all this time Euros still managed to throw him off.  
The shopkeeper gave him a warm smile as he took the container of icing in his hand.  
" _Happy Holidays_."  
Mathew nodded. " _Same to you_."

Mathew pushed open the door, the wind caught it so it banged against the wall.  
"Sorry, sorry." Mathew sighed pushing it shut again.  
When he entered the living room all eyes were on him.  
"I've been gone how long and you didn't tell them I was here?" He sighed, hands on his hips.  
"You didn't take your phone." Ludwig said holding up Mathew's cellphone.  
"And I survived." Mat sighed, snatching the phone from Ludwig's hand.  
"Manitoba was texting you."  
"Well, I can check that after I finish dessert." Mathew nodded, going into Ludwig's kitchen.  
Mathew was finishing the desserts when Ludwig came in to bring out dinner.  
"They took the news well."  
"I would hope so, do you know how awkward it will be?"  
"I'm sorry." Ludwig said picking up the duck.  
"And you said Manitoba texted, you did not tell me Ontario and Quebec called multiple times." Mat scolded picking up the cabbage and potato dumplings from the counter.  
"Was it important?" Ludwig asked as they entered the dining room.  
"If it was Ontario and Quebec it was important." Gilbert answered.  
Ludwig flushed a little, realizing everyone was listening to them.  
"At least someone understands." Mathew said warmly.  
"Was it world war three?" Gilbert asked.  
"Only a civil war, but Ontario got me Arrogant Worm tickets for Christmas, I'm pretty sure he wants me to bomb and or throw Quebec out."  
"Not that Quebec would complain either way." Gilbert joked. "When's the concert?"  
"February, you should come with me."  
"You're inviting my brother and not me?" Ludwig asked taking his seat.  
"You wouldn't appreciate the music." Gilbert assured him.  
"Says you-"  
"Says the fact you made a strange face when I put on Great Big Sea."  
"Was it The Night That Patty Murphy Died?" Gilbert asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Mari Mac."  
"And he read the lyrics?"  
Mathew nodded, taking the only empty seat left at the table. Ludwig must have set the table while he was at the store.  
There was little conversation over dinner, mostly questions directed at either Mat or Ludwig about their relationship.

When the meal was finished Mat cleared the dishes from the table, after forcibly pushing Ludwig back into his chair.  
Mat carefully placed the iced Pets du seours on one plate, the Pouding chômeur on another, and finally the Bethmännchen as well as clean dessert plates.  
"How do you manage that?" Ludwig asked as Mat entered the dining room, carefully balancing the dishes.  
"You think this is impressive? You should have seen me when we all lived with Arthur, double the plates and Australia and New Zealand running around." Mathew laughed placing the dishes on the table.  
"Considering what they're like at meetings it doesn't seem they've changed much." Roderick nodded as Mathew placed a clean plate in front of him.  
"They haven't, they know Arthur won't smack them in public, but when we all get together they sit quietly and mind their manners."  
Mathew sat back down in his seat.  
"Okay, the only one I recognize is Bethmännchen, give me a hint Mat." Gilbert said examining his desserts.  
"Those are Pets du Seours, they're similar to Nun's puffs and those are Pouding chômeur, which is really just cake with syrup." Mathew said warmly.  
"French names are always promising." Lily teased.  
"Well I was lucky enough to get his kitchen skills so I figured I should give him some credit. Plus most of my desserts are variations on his."  
Everyone tried all three of Mathew's desserts, although he was certain it was more to be polite than anything else. After dinner everyone sat in the living room, the Germanic nations exchanging gifts and opening the ones marked from 'Santa' although they all knew it was Tino. Mathew received a new notebook and a nice pen from Tino.  
"There's another gift." Lily remarked when they thought they were done. "There's no name."  
"There's a card." Vash pointed to the card taped to the box.  
"Does anyone mind if I read it?" Lily asked.  
"Not at all." Roderick nodded.  
Lily carefully opened the card and read it through. "It's in English but there's no name."  
"Read it out." Roderick encouraged her.  
"Knight to F6, I hope you have a Merry Christmas and I look forward to the New Year the new nickname you promised would come with it. Sincerely, Junior."  
"That's from my boss." Mathew's brows were furrowed as he looked at Ludwig. "Did he ask you to bring it?"  
"I would have given it to you last night with my gift." Ludwig shook his head.  
"But I didn't tell him about Tino so there's no way he knew-"  
"Open it." Lily pushed the box and card into his lap.  
Mathew carefully opened the gift, while Ludwig reread the card. He stopped hearing Mathew gasp. He slowly removed the snow globe from the box, examining it.  
"How did he-"  
"The collection is in your office." Ludwig shrugged.  
"This was made by the same man who made most of mine."  
"Is that strange?"  
"He passed away years ago." Mathew said slowly.  
"There's more to the note." Ludwig said suddenly. "P.S. I found this gift in the attic at Sussex addressed to you. I recognized it and thought you might like it." He read. "What is he talking about?"  
"It's got to be from-" Mathew stopped suddenly, noticing the note in the bottom of the box. "Aha, it was from his father. It must have got put in the attic of Sussex with gifts my bosses have received in the past."  
"I'm lost." Gilbert admit, his hands in the air in confusion.  
"My current boss is the son of one of my previous bosses. It's why I call him 'Junior' and can get away with doing whatever I want."  
"You mean like leaving for the holiday?" Ludwig asked.  
"Well he wasn't given much of a say on that, none of my bosses have been in years. Actually they never have."  
"Let me guess, Arthur demanded family time?" Gilbert teased.  
"He hates being alone on Christmas more than any other time." Mat nodded, placing the snow globe on the coffee table, examining the note from his former boss. "Never thought I'd have to read his hand writing again." Mat shook his head.  
Lily carefully picked up the snow globe, examining the three figures inside. A young woman with coloured skin wearing what looked to be a dear skin dress carrying a basket of food, a young woman wearing a knee length skirt with what appeared to be a red scarf tied around her waist playing a violin, and a young man wearing furs and holding an odd spear.  
"It is lovely." She remarked.  
"If I know him the way I do," Mat began, taking the snow globe from her hands. He found the key to wind it up and turned it a few times hoping it worked. The music began and Mathew laughed.  
"Red River Jig." Mathew nodded. "The fiddler in the snow globe is supposed to be playing it."  
"How did you know?" Lily asked, wide eyed.  
"This completes the set, I have Native America singing and Inuit playing a drum, made by the same crafter."  
"These, represent your first people, then?"  
"That's Native America, her clothes are supposed to be tribal non-specific but they're based on the Ottawa. The one with the fiddle is Metis, she's dressed as a Metis dancer the sash is an Arrow Sash. And that's Inuit, his clothes are made of caribou."  
"Metis sounds almost French." Vash commented.  
"It almost is." Mathew nodded. "The Metis were the children born of white men and Native women. Their language is partially French and partially Cree."  
Somehow the conversation veered from the snow globe to politics to everything else they could think of.

Around midnight the nations agreed to go to sleep. Mathew took the spare room he had slept in when he and Ludwig first started dating.  
He was about to climb into bed when someone knocked on the door. Mathew opened it, revealing Vash.  
"Can I have a moment?" he asked in a hushed tone.  
"Of course, why don't you come in?" Mathew offered, stepping out of the way. Vash nodded, following Mathew into the room.  
"What can I do for-"  
"Look, you and Ludwig are both adults you can make decisions for yourselves. I don't believe you would intentionally hurt Ludwig, but if you do even by accident, I won't think twice about coming after you." Vash warned darkly.  
Mathew felt a small smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you, Vash. I will do my best not to hurt him."  
"Would you tell me-" Vash stopped, shaking his head.  
"I will if you ask." Mat nodded.  
"What is it about him you like?"  
Mathew hesitated, deciding how exactly to word it. "The way he smiles, he doesn't show it to everyone but from the first time I saw it I just wanted to do everything I could to make him show it more often."  
"You're dating him for his smile?" Vash asked skeptically.  
"That and Ludwig is one of the few nations who has seen me at my absolute worst. Of those nations he is the only one who accepted that part of me. The others try to cover it up, as if it never happened or else try to use it against me when it suits them. Ludwig understands that it's part of me but doesn't define me." He explained. "He sees me and he understands and while we have our differences and sometimes we fight I still feel like we get each other in a way no other nation does." Vash nodded, accepting the answer. He bid Mathew a goodnight before leaving the room for his own.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Mathew was the first one out of bed. The first of the pancakes had just hit the pan when Gilbert appeared in the doorway.  
"I should have known you'd make me breakfast."  
"You really should have." Mathew agreed.  
"Did you have a good Christmas?"  
"I did, I'm glad I came."  
"Can we expect you next year than?" Gilbert sounded almost hopeful.  
Mathew thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Next year all the provinces, territories, and I are going to Newfoundland. I was thinking of inviting Ludwig, but-"  
"I think by then he'll be ready." Gil nodded.  
Mat smiled, he wanted to be able to introduce Ludwig to everyone but he didn't want a fight.  
"You should take Ludwig to a powwow this summer." Gil suggested.  
"Yeah?"  
"We used to fight like you two do, because I didn't understand you very well. After I went with you though we stopped, because I got you."  
"I didn't even notice." Mat said looking up from the now bubbling pancake.  
Gilbert nodded, taking some plates down from the cupboard. "Everyone'll be up soon, I'll set the table."  
When Mathew brought out the plate of finished pancakes and bacon all the Germanic nations were sitting at the table.  
"You got a text from Newfoundland." Gilbert said, scrolling through Mat's phone.  
"What did he want this early in the morning?"  
"To congratulate you."  
Mat furrowed his brow in thought for a moment. "I must have won again. No surprise there."  
"Won what?" Lily asked.  
"A game we play every year since we all lived with England. It's a terrible game really, we only play now because Newfoundland gives out a prize to whoever wins, which every year since the game started has been me."  
"And what is the object of said game?" Roderick asked, helping himself to some pancakes and fruit.  
"It used to be who could act the most white because England was very strict about that on Christmas, but now it's who can act the most Canadian."  
"But you and the provinces are all white-" Gilbert began.  
"In appearance, if we hadn't changed the game Ontario and Quebec would fight over the title. At the time 'white' worked because that's what England wanted, but it  
made some of us really sick in the process." Mat said taking two pancakes for himself and nearly drowning them in syrup before passing the bottle to Gilbert.  
"It's been to long since I had your pancakes." Gilbert smiled.  
"I gave you the recipe and syrup-"  
"It's not the same." Gilbert mumbled.  
"Well I made you pancakes today, so stop complaining."

After breakfast the nations all went for a walk around the back streets of the city. Admiring the decorations and the lights. Mathew had his arm wrapped around Ludwig's.  
They were coming back up the driveway when Mathew stopped dead. He involuntarily shivered as some snow fell into the back of his shirt. He turned around and saw Lily, gloved hands pressed against her mouth.  
"I-I'm so sorry, it wasn't meant for you-" She began. Mathew held his hand up to silence her before removing his own gloves.  
"If you want to make a good snowball you really have to pack it together." He said picking up a fist full of snow and making certain that Vash wasn't watching. He threw the snowball lightly at Lily and it exploded upon hitting her.  
"We should have a proper snowball fight later." Lily said eagerly running up to Mathew's side.  
"I'll warn you now, I'm the snowball champion of the world." The two of them went into the house and Lily quickly took off her jacket so nobody would realize what had happened outside.  
That evening Lily divided the nations into two teams, making sure she and Mathew were on opposite sides for their snowball fight. It only lasted about twenty minutes, Mathew's team won with Mathew as the last person standing.  
"Good game Mathew, you really are the snowball champion of the world." Lily giggled.  
"Well, I have to beat Alfred at something once in a while." Mathew smiled, following everyone back into the house.  
While the Germanic nations went to get changed into dry clothes Mathew went into the kitchen and started making hot chocolate on the stove."Mathew you should get out of those wet clothes." Ludwig said from behind him.  
"I know, but I thought everyone might like some hot chocolate-"  
"I'll watch it, you go get changed."  
Mathew was startled when he opened the door to the room he was staying in and found Roderick standing there, waiting for him.  
"Did Ludwig give you that?" he asked, arms folded.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"The iron cross, was it from Ludwig?"  
"Yes, we exchanged our gifts the other night-"  
"He should have waited." Roderick sighed. "But I suppose I know why he did it."  
"Am I missing somethi-"  
"That cross, it's a very important symbol. He must care about you a lot to give it to you before introducing you to the family."  
"He was worried my family would call for me and I wouldn't be able to stay for dinner."  
"So you haven't told them yet?"  
"I can't tell them separately and you know what it's like trying to get Al, Arthur, and Francis to sit quietly for more than a few minutes." Mathew shrugged.  
Roderick chuckled, nodding in understanding.  
"The hot chocolate should be ready soon, shall we?" Mathew gestured towards the stairs.  
The two of them went down stairs together to find the others all sitting at the dining table, hot chocolate in front of them. Mathew glanced at his as he sat down.  
"Yes, I put extra sugar in it."  
"It's like you know me." Mathew smiled sipping the hot chocolate.  
After everyone finished their hot chocolate the other nations began to leave. Gilbert went down into the basement, determine that he would be staying at Ludwig's place until he got bored and moved on.  
Mathew and Ludwig were curled up on the couch, both exhausted from the past two days.  
"Next year Roderick is hosting so we get a break." Ludwig said softly.  
"Actually, I was going to ask you to join us in Newfoundland for next Christmas, with all the provinces and territories."  
Ludwig furrowed his brow in thought. "We can work it all out later I suppose, we do have a whole year after all."


End file.
